


Catching Your Drift

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Natasha is pregnant, Red Room (Marvel), accept thee, but im in an angsty mood so please, her but they did not, idk - Freeform, its kinda trashy ngl, she thought they sterilized, so accept thee, this is soft and fluffy, what did they do instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton have been married for a year. And today, she finds out that the impossible just can be possible.





	Catching Your Drift

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Как это?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972774) by [MiceLoveCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat)

Natasha wakes up one morning feeling sick. Her head is throbbing, and her balance is completely off. Thing is, she doesn’t get sick. Not with her physical and mental stubborness, or with the Russian serum coursing through her veins. 

She shakes it off, figuring that it’ll go away within a few days. A few days becomes a few weeks. Maria suggests taking a pregnancy test. 

Natasha would have laughed it off, she couldn’t have a child. The Red Room made sure of it. It was all part of her graduation ceremony. But then again, it wouldn’t hurt to try. Something about the way Maria had suggested it seemed as if she had been in her place before. 

Natasha leaned back against the cold tiled walls of the bathroom apartment that she shared with her husband, using every known breathing strategy to keep herself calm. The palm-sized machine lets out a little beep, indicating that the results are ready. 

Natasha exhales softly before picking up the device and almost dropping it. It’s not possible. There’s no way that the device is correct. Instead of expecting a single-colored line confirming that the Red Room had been successful in sterilizing her, she saw two colored lines, which meant that she was pregnant. 

She did the test over at least a hundred more times. She leaned her head against the wall taking deep breaths, because dear god, she was pregnant. With her and Clint’s child. 

How would she tell him? She was still processing it herself. 

Which meant that the Red Room didn’t sterilize her. All those years where she envied mothers with children, how they would devote their entire lives to their future and wishing that she too could be a part of that, even with all the red in her ledger went down the drain. Because all this time, she could be just like them. 

And Natasha never felt more happy in her entire life. 

She slowly stood back up and gathering enough strength to make it to the sofa where she laid down and eventually fell asleep. 

She didn’t know how long she was out for, but when she woke up, her head was on Clint’s thighs and he was softly running his hands through her red locks of hair. He smiled sweetly, “Good morning beautiful. Or should I say good afternoon.” Natasha smiled up at him, “Afternoon buckeroo.” He helped her into a sitting position so that she was leaning against him with an arm wrapped around her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Are you feeling any better?” Natasha nodded, “Yes and no.” Clint nodded, “Why’s that?”

Natasha spoke slowly, “Clint, I’m pregnant.”

It seemed like time had stopped as Clint listened and processed what Natasha was saying. Natasha spoke quickly, “I didn’t think it was possible! The Red Room said that they sterilized me and all this time I thought it had worked! And Maria said to try it and I didn’t think it was possible! And with our jobs as Avengers, I’m,...” 

Her rambling trailed off as Clint kissed her. Clint pulled away after a few tender moments speaking with his eyes glistening like gold, “Nat, I can’t believe it.” He spoke breathlessly as a hand caressed her stomach, “You have no idea how happy I am Nat. So what if we’re Avengers? Nat, we’re having a child.” 

Natasha smiled up at him, “You’re not upset?” Clint shook his head, “God, no. I could never be upset at you Nat.” His eyes trailed down to her stomach as he planted a soft kiss, “Hey there squirt. Your parents can’t wait to meet you.”


End file.
